


抽题车

by 1992outtatimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee1996



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1992outtatimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee1996/pseuds/1992outtatimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee1996





	抽题车

#fgo枪弓  
#全篇是肉，极度ooc  
#枪弓脑洞箱33题，“在做的过程中心智幼化哭唧唧的茶”，但是好像跑题了很抱歉…  
#注意避雷

 

 

“……你这家伙，是不是有点不对劲？”  
库丘林揪住白色的头发，褐色皮肤的男人从他的两腿之间抬起了头，铁锈色的眼睛因为情欲蒙上了一层暧昧的水汽，现在正像在密林中迷失了方向的麋鹿一样，迷茫地看着他，“什么……”  
“咳咳，”库丘林动了动喉结，强忍住把他按回去的冲动，“我说，是不是有点不对劲？”  
“不对劲？”Emiya伸出猩红色的舌头将唇角的液体舔舐掉，缓缓撑起自己的身体，坐在白色的床单上。  
“对，总感觉有哪里怪怪的……”但是说不出哪里不对劲就是了。微妙的直觉轻轻地牵动着库丘林的末梢神经，隐隐约约地提醒着他。  
倒不是说Emiya作为主动的一方有多奇怪，毕竟两个人做了这么多次，无论谁主动到最后结局都是一样。而是一些别的，和往常不太一样的东西，至于到底是什么库丘林也说不出来，那个答案隐藏在眼前这个男人身上。  
Emiya皱起了眉头，白色的头发湿漉漉地贴着额头，再加上因为情事染上的潮红，使他此刻的不满看上去更像是在闹小脾气。男人撇了他一眼，嘴角微微上翘，噢噢，这种反应还真是再经典不过了，库丘林默默叹了口气，于是Emiya开口了，“怎么，是我的技巧太糟糕了吗，啊啊，毕竟是久经沙场的老手，比起我这样……唔！”子弹一样连发的话语被熟悉的吻卡在喉咙，库丘林揪住男人的头发将这个简单的亲吻加深。  
反驳的词语被灵巧的舌头绞碎在湿热的口腔里，变成零散得不成字的呻吟从嘴边溢出。在亲吻的间隙，库丘林握住Emiya的肩膀把他重新按回床单上，顺势脱下了男人身上的衣物，现在他们的确都全身赤裸了，是时候进入下一个阶段了。  
“唔！等……”就在库丘林的右手滑到丰满的臀部的时候，身下的Emiya开始挣扎了起来。如果是平时库丘林也许会直接将他翻过身压制住，但是今夜，库丘林神差鬼错地张开了咬住猎物不放的嘴巴。  
得到片刻放松的Emiya喘着气，“不是说……今天我来吗？”说罢他的手搭上了库丘林的肩膀，手指陷入凌乱的长发里，揉了揉他的头发，微微抬起头在嘴角留下一个轻快的吻。  
还真是个迷人的家伙，库丘林嗯哼了一声以作答应。这是他们之间的约定，按照今天下午第三十一次的比试结果来说，今晚的主动权的确属于这位被压在身下的弓兵。于是蓝色的巨型犬放开按住对方的爪子，转而用脸在Emiya柔软的褐色胸脯上蹭了蹭，张开嘴巴用犬齿抵住男人的乳头。“咳咳！”库丘林抬起头，赤色的兽瞳和铁色的眼瞳交换了个眼神，伏在猎物胸口的野兽遗憾地用鼻息喷了喷粉嫩的乳头，便摇着尾巴离开了战场。  
于是他们又回到了最开始，库丘林靠着枕头，赤裸着身子平躺在白色的床单上，而Emiya慢慢地爬上他的上半身。  
“既然如此，扩张你也自己做吧。”库丘林朝Emiya露出了个人畜无害的笑容，拉开床头柜子的第二个抽屉，从里面拿出了润滑剂扔在了褐色的身体上。  
似乎早已预料到了这样的展开，Emiya二话不说跨坐上库丘林的腰间，利索地拧开将润滑剂挤在自己的手上，绕过腰部直冲着目标地探去，“呣。”他下意识地仰着头直起了脊背。  
“你慢一点呀。”尽管这么说，但Emiya大概也不会听吧，库丘林笑着一边欣赏着男人一颤一颤的身体和淫靡的水声，一边用手抚摸过他健硕的大腿逐渐攀上Emiya的腰部。他能感受到自己身下那根魔枪已迫不及待地想要奔赴战场，渴望着像过去的无数次一样刺穿这个男人的身体。  
Emiya的动作突然停了下来，他低下头，用充满水汽的眼瞳俯视着身下的枪兵。和库丘林一样，此刻弓兵抬头的性器也毫不掩饰地宣示着他对这场博弈的渴望。  
“可以了吧？”  
Emiya点了点头，取出湿漉漉的手指反握住了男人的魔枪，双脚踩着床单撑起身体，小心翼翼地把枪口对准了自己的后穴，“呣……”枪头一点点地向湿热的内壁进攻，Emiya颤抖着闭上了眼睛，每突进一节他的身体就像不受控制般颤栗着，而那根健硕的肉棒则在一次次的颤栗中不断膨胀，变本加厉地磨蹭着内膜，又双倍地刺激他敏感的神经。与此同时库丘林的手也丝毫没有放松的意思，操练惯了枪支的手沿着腰线一路抚摸上最终停在了肌肉丰满的胸部，粗糙的手在他的胸脯转了几个圈，暗示性地捏住了他的乳头，“唔！”Emiya睁开了眼睛，被水汽灌满的铁色眼瞳涣散地盯住罪魁祸首。  
“全部吞进去了，真厉害啊Archer。”库丘林收回流连于胸脯的双手转而紧紧握住了男人的腰际，“开始了哦？”  
“唔嗯……”Emiya苦闷地答了一声，用脚蹬着被子撑起了身体，膨胀的魔枪伴随着粘稠的液体慢慢地退出，淫靡的水声在狭窄的空间里显得格外的刺耳，而空虚趁机钻进粘膜间的缝隙像火烧一样刺激着彼此的神经，库丘林按住了男人的腰使他又重重地坐了下去，迅猛的魔枪重新撞入他湿热的内壁，这一击又进一步地深入他的身体，“哈啊——”快感像电流般顺着脊椎直冲上大脑，Emiya下意识地弓起了身体去承受这一切。  
“喂喂，这才刚开始吧！”库丘林坏笑着掐了一把健硕的腰部肌肉，使Emiya不由得惊呼一声，内壁的肌肉也突然收缩紧紧地吮吸住了巨大的肉棒，“嘶——”快感如同散落在地上的烟火迅速炸开，噼里啪啦地点燃了身体里的每一根神经。  
库丘林的手在刺激中被弹开，取而代之，Emiya一只手放在了他的腰间，而另一只手则撑着床单，身体一上一下地律动着。  
“呼，呼……”库丘林和Emiya一同喘着气，逐渐加快了交合的节奏，空闲的双手又在不知不觉中爬上了Emiya的大腿，滑到两腿之间的性器，手指灵活地在上面摁了摁，Emiya回应似的模模糊糊地哼了一声，于是有力的双手便握住了膨胀的性器，“哈啊！”粗糙的指腹反复摩擦着龟头，手掌套住粗壮的茎部上下撸动，“唔……嗯……”前后的刺激使Emiya无暇顾及不断从口中溢出的呻吟，尽管他还是咬住了下唇，但单是不让身体在快感的浪潮中被冲走便花费了他大半的精力，更别说这种可有可无的小反抗。  
突然库丘林放开了握住吐着浊液性器的手，重新攀上了Emiya的腰间，握住他的身体狠狠地把性器撞进Emiya的体内，一冲到底直接击溃了敏感点，“哈啊啊啊————”Emiya嘶吼着被库丘林一次又一次提起来再撞回去，每一回的撞击都更深，每一轮的攻击都更快，褐色皮肤的男人逐渐在快感中失去了控制，张开的无力的小腿蹬着被单迎合着库丘林的撞击，双手搭在他的肩上任其摆动自己的身体，铁色的眼睛逐渐被情潮所淹没失去了对焦。  
“要来了哦！”兴奋的赤红色兽瞳冲进了他的视线，让Emiya在一瞬间产生了被野兽分食的错觉，紧接着库丘林的魔枪抵住被反复折磨的敏感点，在他体内射出了高速的液体，直接贯穿了弓兵的身体，Emiya无法抑制的呻吟声瞬间被彻底释放。  
高潮过后的空白占据了整个大脑，库丘林松开了双手倒在了枕头上，他看着眼前凌乱的弓兵，Emiya的性器也在这场博弈中彻底释放，软塌塌地贴着库丘林白哲的皮肤，浑浊的液体肆意地射在了他的小腹上。  
还真色情啊。库丘林舔了舔嘴唇，把双手放在弓兵分开的大腿上，顺着肌肉的曲线来回抚摸，“Emiya。”他呼喊了他的名字。  
身上的男人像是惊了似的动了一下，弓兵抬起了头，盯着他的朦胧的眼睛里充满了迷茫和，恐惧。  
“怎么了？”有什么不对，库丘收回双手林撑起了上半身靠近Emiya。  
“呜……”Emiya颤抖着闭上眼睛，眼泪像不受控制般顺着他的脸庞流了下来。  
“哈！？”库丘林一下子懵了，“等等，怎么了喂，Archer？”明明这个体位也做了几次了，为什么这次会是这种反应？  
更糟糕的是Emiya不但没有搭理他，反而不安地乱动了起来，扯动着还埋在体内的肉棒，突起摩擦着湿热的内壁又逐渐膨胀了起来。“呜嗯……”体内巨大的异物变本加厉地折磨着狭窄的后穴，褐色皮肤的男人的呜咽很快转变成了抽泣，“好疼……呜……”潮红的脸由于眼泪的熏染变得异常的动人，再加上对现状的茫然失措，以铁自称的男人此刻宛如熔浆般烧灼着库丘林的神经。  
果然有什么不对劲，眼前这个男人不是他所认识的Archer。  
他不是那个即使是在床上也会勉强自己的Emiya，但是毫无疑问这也是他，英灵Emiya的一部分。  
库丘林抬起手抚摸上了这个男人的脸，用手指轻轻擦拭掉眼角的泪水，“Emiya，”他喊了对方的名字，但是褐色男人依旧低着头，颤抖着哭泣，“虽然不知道发生了什么，”库丘林把散落的白发推到了他的耳廓后，缓慢地顺着头发抚摸到了他的后颈，“但是我想拥抱你的一切，你的每一面，每一个部分。”他在男人的额头上轻轻留下了一个吻，然后翻过身把弓兵压在了身下。  
转折点大概是刚才的那个空档期，只要再来一次高潮应该就能恢复正常了吧。  
自顾自地这么想着，库丘林把自己埋进了褐色的脖颈里，用犬牙轻轻地刺入极富弹性的皮肤里，耳边的呻吟也因此变得更为动人，催促着下体的魔枪也兴奋了起来。  
“要开始了哦，Archer。”

/END/


End file.
